


Back There Again

by January



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Bilbo may or may not have a heart attack, Hobbitling Adventures, Hobbitlings, M/M, Potatoes, Sam has more confidence!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-05
Updated: 2013-05-20
Packaged: 2017-11-28 06:58:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/671580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/January/pseuds/January
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frodo, Sam, Merry and Pippin are tired of seeing Bilbo so sad whenever he mentions the Company. So, they decide to head to Erebor to see if they can remove his banishment. Only, they don't tell anyone about this adventure, causing Bilbo to go into a panic and a mad search to find his missing Hobbitlings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Midnight Adventure

I.

          “Can you tell us about how you helped kill the dragon?” Merry asked, gaining a chorus of 'yes, pleases' from Frodo, Sam and Pippin. Bilbo sighed good naturally and tucked the four in. Frodo had been wanting a sleep over for a while now, and this is what he got.

          “Again? Well, I guess I don't see any harm in that, since you asked so nicely, Merry” Bilbo said before he began. “The Company and I had just gotten out of the Elven Palace, by means of stuffing each other into boxes and floating down the river. When we reached Lake-town, I started to unpack the dwarves from their containers. Of course, they were none too happy...” Bilbo continued the tale, about how Thorin brought an up-roar in Lake-town, how the Hidden Door opened, his little escapade with the dragon, and how Bard shot an arrow into the dragon's heart.

          “I knew that the Arkenstone would cause the same Dragon Fever Thorin's father and grandfather had, so I took it to the safe keeping of Thranduil's Halls. I left soon after, without saying goodbyes to the Company.” Bilbo finished quickly. Smiling, he tucked the yawning Hobbitlings in. “All right, I believe that is enough for tonight. May Yavanna bless your dreams with honey and milk river.” Bilbo went to leave the room.

          “Wait!” came the sleepy call from Sam Gamgee, “Why didn't you say goodbye?” Bilbo's soft smile turned bittersweet.  
          “That, my dear boy, is a tale for when you are older.” With that said, Bilbo left them to sleep, and hoped he could have some restful sleep as well.

          Little did Bilbo know, the four Hobbitlings did not go to sleep as he intended. Pippin sat up and said, “There! Did you see his face?”  
Frodo sat up as well. “Yes, we all saw how sad Uncle's face got. I don't like it when he gets that far away look.”

          Sam hugged the saddened Baggins. “My father said that the Company wanted nothing to do with Mister Bilbo, said something about banishment because of something he did.” Frodo looked aghast at that.

          “No! Uncle is the kindest, most wonderfulest Hobbit in the Shire! How could any one banish him?” Frodo whispered yelled, not wanting to wake Bilbo. He only received shrugs for a response.  
           Merry spoke up, “ It would make sense though. Why else would Mister Bilbo get sad when he mentions what happens after?” The Hobbitlings thought about that.  
           “The dwarves were wrong to banish him,” Pippin said, “We should travel to Erebor to make them take away the banishment.” he finished with a steely resolve, nodding his head. The others stared at him wildly. “What? We are all tired of Mister Bilbo being say, and this will make him happy.” Pippin explained.

          “But, Pippin, you heard what Mister Bilbo said about the roads!” Sam began.  
          “But they have improved when Erebor was reclaimed!” Merry stated, getting excited about having his own adventure.  
           Sam was not about to be convinced that easily. “Mister Bilbo was an adult surrounded by trained dwarves, and they nearly got killed multiple times! We are just four Hobbitlings! How would we fair even better?!” Sam tried to explain.

          “Sam's right, you guys. And I don't think Uncle will appreciate us just leaving out of the blue.” Frodo said, seeing Sam's ways. Frodo wanted nothing more than to cheer up his Uncle, who gave up a lot to raise him, but he didn't want Bilbo to worry unnecessarily.

          Pippin looked down-trodden. “But if we find a Ranger, we could make it, couldn't we?” Merry agreed.

          Sam spoke again, “ Where would we get the money? Rangers don't work for free, you know.” Sam, too, wanted to help Bilbo be happy, but he didn't want anyone to get hurt.  
          “Uncle still has gold left over from his adventure. He-He never counts it, unless Aunt Lobelia comes over, of course, so Uncle won't know if a few pieces are missing.” Frodo hesitantly said, warming up to Merry and Pippin's ideas. He didn't like the idea of 'borrowing' a few pieces of gold for this, but if it made Bilbo happy in the end, he would do it.

         “If you three are crazy enough to leave on this ridiculous adventure, I'd better come to, just to make sure you guys don't eat a poisonous plant with your want of an adventure.” Sam said, partly because he wanted to go on an adventure, partly because he didn't want to be left behind with the repercussions and partly because he knew they would eat a poisonous plant just for the heck of it. “W-When are we going to leave, anyways?”

         They all paused and looked at each other. Frodo spoke up first, “Tonight. Before we back down.” With that said, they all popped out of bed as quietly as they could to prepare. Frodo left to collect the gold, Sam collected the food while Merry and Pippin packed the clothes and blankets.

         After a few slightly noisy minutes, they all joined together in the foyer, their excitement about the adventure fading into nervous shuffles as the clock struck midnight. Taking a deep breathe, they walked out the door. They wanted to reach Bree before morning to find a Ranger. Taking another breathe, they left the door step. Another breathe at the gate, the tension growing higher. Each Hobbitling kept expecting Bilbo to come rushing out the door after them, or a neighbor to come and stop them before their adventure even began. No one was stirring this late an hour, though. Neither Hobbitling made a noise, and jumped at every sound. In an hour, they made it to the edge of the Shire.

         No one made any move. The Hobbitlings glanced at each other, trying to draw strength from each other. Frodo spoke up, his voice barely a whisper, yet it made everyone jump. “R-Remember what Bilbo said,” He began, his voice falling at the end, unsure of himself.  
         Sam spoke up in return, “Yea, its a dangerous business, walking out your door,” he faltered.  
         “If you don't keep your feet,” Merry finished, “You'll never know where you may end up.”  
         Another deep breathe, and then Pippin began the count down. “One.”  
         “Two” Merry helped, and connected their hands.  
         “Three” Sam said and closed his eyes.  
         “Go.” Frodo said and took a step with the others. It was their first one outside of the Shire. Everyone was silent as they continued down the road to Bree, their hands still connected. Every now and then, someone would squeeze their hands and reassure everyone that, yes, they were going on an adventure.


	2. Ticket to Erebor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Hobbitlings find their ticket to Erebor.

II.

  
They reached Bree in two hours, fairly good, considering that they were tired and small Hobbitlings. The only thing that kept them going was that Bilbo would be happy in the end. However, their lack of a plan caught up to them.  
“What should we do?” Merry asked, standing in front of The Prancing Pony. They all looked around. It was late at night, and so the tavern/inn was closed. They didn't want to wake up the innkeeper, as he would most assuredly send them back, so soon as they accepted that they were going on to Erebor.

“I don't Merry, We didn't plan this very well, did we?” Pippin replied. He looked around and tried to figure out what to do with their dilemma.  
“We could always camp out” Frodo said simply, remembering the nights Bilbo had them camping under the stars. The other three had no complaints, so they moved towards the woods to find a camping spot.

“How do we know which place to choose?” Merry said, looking at the forest floor, trying to determine how one patch was different from the other. “Does it really matter?” He asked, after finding no real difference between the two he choose to look at.  
“I don't think placement really matters, Merry.” Pippin said, as he, too, couldn't see any difference on the forest floor. They all plopped down where they were standing, deeming it as good enough as any.

“What do we do now?” Sam asked after they made their bedding. He had never really been on a camping trip before, and this whole experience was new for him. Frodo looked around, trying to think of what came next. Bilbo always had a fire going, but Frodo didn't trust himself to start a fire without setting the forest aflame.  
“Well, Bilbo usually sets up the bedding and then he told stories.” Frodo decided that it was safe and manageable enough for them to do. They all thought of stories they could tell.  
“I can't think of any that you guys haven't already heard,” Merry said after awhile of silence, “Bilbo is really good at making stories we already heard interesting.” He pulled his blanket tighter around himself.

“Maybe we should make a plan for how we get to Erebor, and what we'll do when we get there.” Sam suggested.  
“Yea, that is a good idea, Sam” Pippin agreed. They were so engrossed in their planning, they failed to noticed a figure creep up on them. The figure was almost right behind them before Frodo looked behind them, hearing rustling from that direction.

There, a huge person towered above them. By the light of the moon filtering from the leaves about them, they identified an ax in the man's hands, somewhat posed for an attack. Immediately, the four jumped away from the imposing figure.  
“Now, we don't mean no harm, sir,” Merry said, trying to move away without getting noticed. Sam held tight to the back of Frodo's shirt, afraid for his and his friend's lives. He knew this adventure idea was going to end badly. He just knew he should have argued more about not going. Now, they were going to die by the hands a crazy, ax-wielding maniac in the middle of the woods. They were going to die not even half a day into their adventure.

The figure, only slightly taller than they were, now that they were standing, started laughing. It was a rough laugh, one that reminded them of rock. “You have to be more careful, laddies, I thought you were an enemy, so I came to deal a fatal blow,” The short figure said, holding up his ax as a reference. He looked around their meager camp site. “Say, what made you think about putting your bedding on the rockiest part,” that would explain why their bedding was lumpy and uncomfortable. The Hobbitlings just thought it came with camping. “And where is your fire? You'll freeze by morning if you don't have one.”

The Hobbitlings looked at each other, beginning to realize how unprepared they were for this adventure. “Well, you see, sir, we don't know anything about making a fire, or about adventuring, really.” Pippin explained, “Perhaps you could show us a little on how to survive on the road?”  
The figure looked away in thought. “Well, I guess I could. You four still look like little babies, with your smooth faces. How can I deny your request when you look like that?” The figure had a fairly long beard, now that the Hobbitlings were calm enough to observe things. It was intricately braided, too.  
“Thank you sir.” Frodo said, “My name is Frodo, and this is Merry, Pippin and Sam.” He said as he pointed to each one. The dwarf, the four realized excitedly, nodded, and gave his name as Gimli.  
“Well now, pack up your things. We will be heading to my camp to show you the ropes.” Gimli said and waited patiently for the young ones to pack up, which didn't take long, considering how little they set up. The four followed the dwarf to his camp, which wasn't too far from his own.

The camp had a cozy fire going, and the Hobbitlings didn't realize how cold they were until its warmth hit them. Gimli had them set up their bed rolls next to his before sitting them down next to the fire to begin his teaching. “You see, when making a fire, you always want to start small, with kindle.” Gimli explained, but didn't get very far before a second figure appeared. He had a magnificent amber beard, that was elegantly braided.  
Gimli stood up to great the newcomer. “Ma! You're back! What's the news?” The Hobbitlings were confused. The new figure had a beard, yet Gimli called him 'Ma'.  
“Well, the others are only half a day ahead of us. If we leave an hour after sunrise, we should be able to catch up.” He/She said. He/She looked at the fire and noticed the Hobbitlings. “What do we have here?” There was curiosity and amusement in the figure's eyes.  
“I found them a little way off. Poor things know nothing about camping, so I agreed to teach them the basics,” Gimli explained.

“I'm Pippin,” The Took among them spoke, “This is Merry, Frodo and Sam.” He pointed very similarly like Frodo had before. The was an awkward silence between the groups. Merry broke it, “Say, are you a male or a female?” Sam stuttered at the rude manners as Gimli laughed hard. Quickly, Sam turned and bowed to the newcomer, “Please forgive Pippin. He is a Took, and they often act before thinking.”

“Its ok, young one, he is just not well versed in dwarfish culture. I am, in fact, female. My name is Astknut.” The female dwarf replied. “I have to ask, though, what are four little Hobbits doing this far away from home?” The four shuffled their feet for a moment, debating on whether or not to tell her.  
Surprisingly, it was Sam who spoke first, “Well, you see miss, we want to go to Erebor to do something that will make Frodo's Uncle happy again.”  
The dwarves looked surprised at that. “Erebor? The one that was reclaimed from the Dragon?” The Hobbitlings nodded their heads. “What ever in Middle Earth could make him happy there? I know it used to be a marvelous city, but right now, the clean up has only just begun. This tale you are spinning is sounding suspicious, young ones.” Astknut warned. Gimli decided to sharpen his ax, deeming the conversation boring.

“Its true though! Frodo's Uncle is a great story teller, and his greatest one is about Erebor” Sam defended, getting a curious look from the two dwarves. “He wished to visit, but he hasn't the heart to leave the Shire, ma'am. So, we decided to go in his steed and-and bring back souvenirs!” Sam finished. It wasn't a complete lie. Bilbo's faraway look told them that he wanted to visit Erebor, the setting of his stories, and they would undoubtedly bring back souvenirs. Sam was just vague on the real reason they were going to this quest.

“And does this uncle know that you four are going on this journey?” Astknut said with amusement, already knowing the answer. Hobbits rarely left the Shire, and Hobbitlings never left the watchful eyes of their parents or guardians. The Hobbitlings looked sheepish and confirmed what she knew.  
Merry spoke up, “Please don't send up back! Please!”  
Astknut laughed, “I have no intentions of doing that, so worry not. What you do is no business of mine. Though, how do you plan on getting to Erebor? If I may ask” Astknut asked, getting a reply from Frodo.  
“We were planning on finding a Ranger, ma'am.”  
She looked skeptical. “I don't think that is a good idea. I heard Rangers are fond of Hobbits, so I doubt they would lead you to Erebor. Probably back to your doorstep, more than likely. And even if they did take you on your way to Erebor, the Rangers would stop at elvish places. Bad influence for such sweet children like yourselves.” Astknut looked disgusted at the mention of elves. “As it may happen, my son and I are on our way to Erebor. You four are welcomed to join. In fact, I insist that you guys join, as it seems you four have no idea as to how to live in the wild.” The Hobbitlings could not say no to the pointed look she gave them. All they could say was, “Yes, ma'am.”

It pleased Astknut. She sent them all to bed, including her son, as the sun started it slow rise over the horizon, the embers of the fire dying out. “We have a big day ahead of us, if we are to leave to meet the others in an hour. Get as much rest as you can.” The Hobbitlings were asleep before their heads hit their makeshift pillows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This thing is writing itself, omg. I had this thing written out by the time first period ended.  
> Astknut is Gloin's wife, since she didn't have a name. It means Knot of love/affection.


	3. Morning Panic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Hobbit parents learn of the missing Hobbitlings.

III.

Bilbo woke up at dawn. It was a habit he made when traveling with the Company. It was a choice of either waking up at dawn before everyone else or being kicked awake by Dwalin. His simal was oddly quiet, considering that there were four rambious Hobbitlings in it.

Bilbo figured they were still sleeping, so he went to make first breakfast. The smell wafted through the air, and Bilbo expected the small pattering of Hobbit feet to come any minute. Only, there were absolutely no sounds in the simal. It was quiet as it has been ever since his first journey to the time he adopted Frodo. With a sense of dread, Bilbo moved to the children's bedroom. 

The door cracked open soundlessly, and there lie the mess of blankets, its occupants nowhere to be seen. With a curse he learned from the dwarves that would make any lady faint (and to be honest, Bilbo almost fainted the first time he heard it), Bilbo ran out of the home, missing a note placed on the mantel place.

As quick as he could, Bilbo ran to Hamfast's house, since it was the closest. Knocking on the brown door, and fidgeted while waiting, Bilbo heard the Gaffer grumble his way to the door. The other Hobbit had a surprised look on his face when he saw Bilbo, but it quickly turned into one of dread, as he realized that this wasn't a friendly visit.

"What's happened?" The Gaffer asked, wring his hands on his sleeping gown. Bilbo was silent for a moment, trying to find some words to say, before he spilled what happened out. Old Hamfast braced himself on the door frame in shock. His little Sam was missing, along with three other Hobbitlings? "W-What are we going to do?" He finally managed to form words.

"I have to tell the other Hobbits about their children and then form a plan to look for them." Bilbo said to his friend, about to leave to the Took's house.   
Hamfast held his wrist. "Let me come with," he said, "You'll be needing to round us up latter, so this will make it easier." The poor Gaffer was still in shock, but Bilbo understood his need for company at this frightful moment.

Hamfast left towards the Took's house while Bilbo took off towards the Brandybuck's. Once the affected parents were informed, they would meet up at Bag End to discuss what would need to be done, what Bilbo needed to do to fix the problem. He would take whatever punishment the other three gave him, including traveling to Mordor to cast himself in the volcano.

All six Hobbits sat at the dining table. Had this been any other time, they would be enjoying first breakfast. However, no one felt like they could hold down any food, even if they tried.

"Where could my little Merry have gone?" Cried Esmeralda, holding onto her husband. Everyone was wondering the same thing. Hobbits, especially Hobbitlings, never left unexpectedly (with the exception of Bilbo, but he would argue that he was forced to go.) The only other option was that they were stolen, which was highly unlikely. Despite being called mad, Bilbo was the safest Hobbit to be around, and he would have woken up if he felt like something was amiss.

"I will head to Bree to see if they have seen our Hobbitlings around. Someone would have noticed if they were kidnapped, and even if they left willingly, the men in Bree would not let them leave past Bree." Bilbo said quietly, filled with dread. "Meanwhile, you five can search around the Shire to make sure they are not just exploring."  
They all stood up to begin looking. Hamfast, however, took after Bilbo. "I am afraid I won't be too helpful here, with four very determined Hobbits looking. I would feel more useful if I came with you. Another set of eyes in Bree wouldn't hurt either." The Gaffer said quietly, unshed tears in his eyes. He was trying so hard to be strong for the Hobbitlings and everyone. Bilbo agreed, not having the heart to turn away his friend. They left for the hour's journey for Bree as the June morning warmed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, had to type this on my phone, so please point out any mistakes. And the English teacher gave four writing assignments due last Friday, so I am done with typing for a short bit.  
> Next chapter shall be a moment between Sam and a member of the Company, though (shouldn't be too long, all I have to do is write the ending and type it)  
> If you want to have the other Hobbitlings interact with the Company, ask and I shall try to make it happen.


	4. Friendship

IV.

The Hobbitlings were surprisingly easy to wake up, considering how little sleep they got. They were excited to go on the adventure to make Bilbo happy again. When the five children were sleeping, Astknut took the time to clear the campsite. They were ready to leave by the time the sun had begun to warm the June air.

 

The group made their way to the road. Only a few Rangers were up at this time, and they paid no attention to the small group heading into the Wild. They would catch up with the other dwarves by nightfall, Astknut promised when they asked about it. The group ahead of them had many elder and young dwarves, which was why they were moving at a slow rate. 

 

Along the way, Merry and Frodo asked questions about dwarven culture, like the significance of the beard or why dwarves like the mountain so much. Astknut and Gimli just laughed at their curiosity and answered as best as they could without reveling too much before the next question was asked. Pippin was off ahead exploring the new wildlife, but also staying within sight. Poor Sam, who was a Gamgee, and therefore as against adventure as a Hobbit could be, walked next to Frodo. If he was going on this adventure, which he was, then he was determined to learn at least something. Sam was also planning what they would do once they came to Erebor. 

 

Sam liked to read as much as he liked helping his father in the garden. So he knew that they would most likely have to wait a long time before they could gain an audience with the king. There was a matter of lodging and what they would say once they did gain the audience with the king to plan. Sam knew Merry and Pippin, being of Brandybuck and Took blood, would just set this planning aside and wing it once they arrive. Frodo was too taken with the prospect of adventuring that planning would be at the very back of his mind. Despite disliking adventures, Sam was glad he joined, as he feared the others were too eccentric about adventuring to plan properly. 

 

That was how they spent most of their journey. Sometimes Pippin would talk to Astknut and Gimli as Merry went exploring, or Sam would ask a question or two shyly. They ate lunch near a group of giant statues. The four Hobbitlings identified the statues as trolls from the stories Bilbo would tell them. The four kept their excitement to a minimum as best as they could though, as it would raise Astknut's suspicions even more. 

If this was what adventuring was like, the Hobbitlings didn't know why more Hobbits went on one. All they did so far was walk and talk! Though they could do with some more food breaks, the four agreed silently.

 

The two dwarves and four Hobbitlings found the group they were heading for soon after nightfall. There were mostly old dwarves in the caravan, along with the few precious children, not even 10 years by Hobbit years, accompanied by their parents of guardians. The Hobbitlings wished greatly to just sleep, but the manners taught into them kept them awake until they introduced themselves.

 

However, the older dwarves and parents could not stop rejoicing at them. It was rare enough for them to see outsiders willingly going to Erebor for reasons other than greed of skepticism. That, and children were so rare in the race of dwarves, Gimli said, as he too was being coddled by for being so young. Astknut, thankfully, shooed the others away from her claimed young ones. She set them up onto a caravan cart and bid them good night. Despite being exhausted, they wanted to stay up and interact with the new group. A stern look from Astknut and a few choice words about being close to hiking up a mountain shut them up and the five children went to sleep soon after, seeing the unfair logic.

 

They woke up an hour past dawn again, this time feeling more refreshed and just as excited. Merry and Pippin were the first to shoot out of the cart, always excited to go on an adventure. Frodo followed shortly after, being half Brandybuck gave him a sense for adventure also. Sam quietly slid off the cart, watching the other three go off to talk with the dwarves in the caravan. Sam was always to shy to just go off and make friends, preferring to help his father instead of playing games. But here, there were no gardens to tend to, and his friends left him behind unintentionally to make new friends.

 

Instead of following Frodo around like a second shadow, Sam decided to be useful. There were a lot of dwarves here, so they must always be in the need for extra food. Sam was good at identifying edible plants, so he headed off into the forest to find some, a sack trailing behind in his grip. 

 

Sam didn't know how long he had been out. He found some marvelous potatoes to bring back. That wasn't what kept him though. Sam was busy observing the new plant life. He regretted leaving his gardening journal behind, as his father would be delighted to see the new plants.

 

Sam was so focused on his observations, he didn't hear the dwarf approach him. It wasn't until his ears heard the rustling of leaves directly behind him did Sam turn around. Standing there was a huge dwarf with AN AX IN HIS HEAD! Sam wanted to scream and run back to the Shire, but fear held in place. The dwarf mumbled something in a different language, instilling more fear into the small Hobbitling. Sam feared that the dwarf would pull the ax out of his head and use it on him, and he would do absolutely nothing to stop it. 

 

The dwarf, however, just kneeled at the scared Sam. He mumbled something else to Sam, whose fear was slowly, ever so slowly, ebbing away, and pointed to the sack of potatoes Sam had picked. The Hobbitling gazed at the roots, remembering why he had picked them. Slowly, under the watchful eye of the axed dwarf, Sam tried to lift the heavy sack, dropping a few in the process. Giving up, Sam picked up most of the fallen potatoes as the dwarf picked up the sack effortlessly, staring inside it curiously before moving Sam forwards gently with his knee. 

 

The Hobbitling stumbled a little as the dwarf basically pushed him. They walked silently towards the caravan. Sam, despite being so shy, hated uncomfortable silence like this one. So he decided to have a conversation with the scary dwarf. “Wh-What's your name?” He asked, “My name is Samwise Gamgee.” The dwarf looked down at him and grumbled out what sounded like 'Bifur.' Sam tried to prompt for more speech, but the dwarf stayed silent, and he soon gave up. Moments after, the two reached the caravan. The sun was higher in the sky, telling Sam that he was out longer than he thought.

 

Sam was tackled by three beings, making him toss the potatoes he was holding into the air. All of his companions were holding him tight and asking where he has been. “I was out in the forest. They have so many types of plants that I've never seen before!” Sam said excitedly, “And then Bifur came to fetch me.” He added as an afterthought as Astknut came towards them. She, too, ran to hug him. “Thank Aulë, too!” She held him at arms length, “Don't you know how dangerous these woods are? Orcs and goblins and wargs are known to roam these parts! Silly hobbit!” Astknut hugged one more time before standing and faced Bifur. She spoke in the language the Hobbitlings didn't understand. Bifur only nodded and picked up the fallen potatoes. 

Frodo, Merry and Pippin pulled Sam away to play a game of hide-and-go-seek with the few dwarven children. There was a storm coming and the elders didn't want to risk traveling in a thunderstorm with skittish oxen. They were in no rush to reach Erebor, as they were either too old or too young to help rebuild, and there was still time left before winter.

 

They were smart with staying put, as it started to rain an hour after Sam was returned to the caravan. The children were put into the nearest covered carts. Merry and Frodo were in one together, and Pippin was with Gimli. Sam was put into a cart by himself. Everyone watched as the dry ground turned into a muddy mess that would have been a pain to travel through. 

 

Turning to the occupants of the cart, Sam found that it was the cook's wagon, with the seven cooks and Bifur taking refuge within it. Only the cooks talked in the wagon, mumbling between themselves in a mixture of Westron and the dwarven language. Sam sat silently by himself, too shy to strike up a conversation. Instead, Sam observed them. The cooks had grey, white or black beards braided neatly so their hair would not fall into food or be burned by a fire. All of them were old, as told by their ravine like wrinkles on their faces. There were scars also, which freaked Sam out greatly, and lead Sam to believe they were warriors too. If not, then the food they cooked liked to fight back. Judging by their ever so softer middles, Sam guessed they hadn't seen battle for a while, which was OK with him. By the wayward words of Westron they were throwing into their conversation, Sam surmised they were talking about dinner and what to do with the new 'supply' Bifur was guarding.

 

Sam gazed at Bifur, noticing that the dwarf still held a potato that Sam had dropped. The other potatoes were sitting next to him. Sam shifted closer, trying to figure out why the dwarf was staring at the potato so intently, alerting the dwarves of his presence in the process. A dwarf cook with a greying beard spoke to him, thankfully in Westron, 

“'Allo, there. Nalí, daughter of Nevi, at your service, little one.” The dwarf woman drew him away from the cold opening of the covered wagon. Speaking with the manners taught to him, Sam introduced himself. “I heard around the camp that a little hobbit lad wandered off and came back with flower stems.” 

 

Sam looked at her, confused. He was the only one to go out into the woods, and he most definitely brought back wild potatoes, not flower stems. As politely as Sam was taught to be, he told them such. Bifur looked down at the potato in his hand and made to eat it raw. Sam acted without thinking, very un-Gamgee like,  and grabbed the potato away from the dwarf. Growling something out in the language of the dwarves, Bifur glowered at Sam. Nalí translated it to be, 'Why did you take it?'

 

Sam looked at the potato, gathering courage. Gardening was more of his forte, as compared to dealing with dwarves. “W-Well, you can't eat them raw, it'll make your tummy sick.” Sam said as a white bearded dwarf asked why he would bring the plant stem if it would make them sick. “They are not flower stems, sir, they are tatter.” At the confused faces, Sam reddened. “In Westron, it is called a potato.” Still the confused looks stared at him. 

“Child, we have no idea what you are babbling on about.” A dwarf said. Sam looked mortified. Potatoes were the main dish in the Shire, and these dwarves haven't had the pleasure of eating any? 

“Well, potatoes are the universal foods. You can boil 'em, mash 'em or stick them in a stew.” The dwarves, except Bifur, looked skeptical. Bifur grunted something in the rock born language to the cooks. They didn't look happy, but nodded in acceptance. 

Nalí looked towards Sam, “The rain is clearing. You will make us a dish of 'potatoes' for us to sample. You are opened to out storage containers.” She said with no room for argument.

 

Sam was, to put it simply, freaking out. Sure, he helped out his mum with cooking, as any good little Hobbitling does, but he was by no means a chef. He barely knew how to light a fire in the fireplace without singeing his hair off, let alone starting one in the wilderness! Nalí helped him down as Bifur grabbed the potatoes. Thankfully, a dwarf took care of the fire as Sam filled a pot with water. The other chefs left to go talk around the camp or to fix supper for the troupe later.  Bifur, however, stayed behind to help Sam. Under his intimidating stare, Sam started peeling the potatoes. He planned to do a simple potato croquette, a recipe on his mother's side. Sam was proud to say his hands were mostly steady under the dwarf's stare. Setting the peeled potato in the water, Sam turned around and saw Bifur peeling another potato for him. Sam grabbed another potato as Bifur finished peeling his. The Hobbitling watched in amazement as another potato was peeled in record time under Bifur's secure hands. The peel was all connected too, none of the strips that Sam had to do, lest he cut a thumb off. What would have been an two hours of peeling for him took fifteen minutes with Bifur's skilled knife. Thirty potatoes sat to boil over the fire as Sam wandered over to the supplies, Bifur following him like a giant shadow. He gathered the spices, oil and bacon needed, along with the pans for frying. Sam set the bacon to cook, along with the onions, as he strained the water from the cooked potatoes. Bifur took the job of mashing them as Sam added cream, salt and pepper. 

 

An hour later, Sam and Bifur had made enough croquette to feed the group of 50. The seven cooks grabbed one and ate them, declaring them to be delicious. Sam beamed in the praise of his limited cooking skills. His Hobbit friends found him again, regaling him of the games they and the other dwarf children, which happened to be five including Gimli, played, before they noticed Bifur hovering over Sam like a stone guardian.

“Aww, no fair! Sam gets to have a dwarf all to himself!” Merry cried as the food was handed out. Sam sputtered at that, trying to deny the claim. Not much thought was put into the denial though as the need for food became more apparent by their growling stomachs. The four Hobbitlings were used to seven meals a day, not the four that the dwarves had.

 

Once lunch was finished, Sam stayed behind to help clean up the dishes. Bifur, once again, sticking close him like a shadow. The cooks thanked Sam and Bifur for helping. They discussed recipes and cooking techniques as Sam helped them pack up into the cook's wagon. When they moved out half and hour later, Sam and Bifur could be found in the cook's wagon, talking about what supper would be and getting to know each other better. That was how Sam learned about Bifur's ax. He received the wound during the attempted reclamation of Moria, trying to protect his cousin Bombur. A nasty orc tried to chop Bombur's head off from behind, but the ax found purchase in Bifur's head as he stabbed the creature with his spear. Ever since, he found himself unable to speak Westron, no matter how hard he tried or how much he relearnt it. Bifur could read and understand Westron, but speaking and writing it proved too much of a challenge for him. Sam looked at Bifur with new admiration, no longer freezing at the stare Bifur gave him. All Hobbits understood the need to protect family, no matter what. Once, his mother chased a whole flock of geese away from him and his siblings with just a spoon. He told the others that, and they laughed at the story good-naturally.

 

They made camp seven hours later. Sam and Bifur helped made supper, as promised. Frodo, Pippin and Merry weren't happy that they couldn't play with Sam, but they were glad he was making friends too. He was always so shy, it was nice to see him less shy around the dwarves. That, and they could convince Sam to make the dwarves play games with them. The one with the ax in his head seemed to be wrapped around Sam's finger already.

 

When it came time to place their bedrolls, Sam found himself on the outside of the gaggle of children. He was shivering, not use to the frigid cold and having only brought a thin wool blanket for travel. When thick furs fell over him, Sam shifted over to view who put it over him. Bifur sat next to him, staring ahead, but lacking his coat. Sam examined the furs and noticed that it was, indeed, Bifur's coat. Sam looked up shyly, and muttered a small 'thank you' to the previously scary dwarf. From under Bifur's beard, Sam thought he saw a small smile. He fell asleep to the sounds of Bifur's humming and the sounds of a knife whittling against wood. And no one noticed when Sam shifted closer to the dwarf who tucked him under his arm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Geese are mean. And I did listen to the Potato Song while writing most of this.  
> This chapter wrote itself. I meant for it to be a cute little scene in the forest, but nope, it had to include an episode of Iron Chef Middle-Earth.   
> Gah, it is almost 3,000 words, my hands are dead. And I still have two papers to write!   
> For those who are wondering: This happens about 10 years after The Hobbit, and it is a young Bilbo, though slightly older (few more wrinkles and a strand of grey hair here and there.) It is a slight au timeline, just so everything clicks (Frodo wouldn't be adopted until about 40 years after The Hobbit, and that seems a bit too long for me, as that would make Bilbo 90, which seems to old to cross all of Middle Earth more or less by himself.)  
> There are 50 dwarves in the caravan: 7 cooks, 5 children, 5 guardians/parents to the children, Bifur and misc. old dwarves that don't have much to contribute to the story.


	5. Troubling Times

V.

Bilbo and Hamfast reached Bree around the time the markets opened. They immediately split up to talk to the stall owners before a rush of people came. Bree's market way was simple, just a line of two rows, facing each other. Whoever they asked, all they received in reply was that they haven't seen any children, but would they be interested in any of their wares? Bilbo gave up after seven stalls, seeing how pointless it was, so he went to the Prancing Pony. Hamfast finished his row and met Bilbo inside fifteen minutes later, a depressed look on his face. The bartender offered them food and drink, but they declined, to the man's surprise. Hobbits always stopped here for food, so something must be wrong with the food if two health adult Hobbits refused to eat it, the bartender decided.

 

“What has the little Masters so ill? All the food is still fresh, so it is up to your standards.” The bartender said. Hobbits were picky eaters compared to men and dwarves, who would eat dirt if there was nothing else to eat. Hobbits demanded fresh food, and if it was believed to be less than fresh, they refused to eat it. Understandable because Hobbits were creatures of the earth. The bartender knew all the food was fresh, as he bought it just this morning.

 

“It is not a time to be eating,” Hamfast mumbled into the table top. He didn't care that it was rude; his son was missing and could be dead for all he knew. Hamfast would rather be dead or on an adventure than to suffer this unknowing and worry for his son's safety.

 

When the man asked why, Hamfast quietly sobbed. He may never see his son again. Bilbo spoke up for him, voice hollow and eyes blank, “Four Hobbitlings have disappeared last night. No sign of them, and they are nowhere in the Shire.” The bartender looked surprised, starting to worry his wiping cloth. Hobbitlings were tiny creatures that brought joy to whomever they met. The fact that that not one, but four Hobbitlings were missing was troubling indeed. Hobbits were the friends of Bree town, and he vowed to do whatever he could for the grieving Hobbits.

 

“My deepest condolences, Masters. I have not heard of any Hobbitlings wandering these parts. I assure you that if I learn anything about the little ones wandering somewhere, I will tell you. The Rangers will help search outside of Bree when they can too. You two are not alone in this.” As the bartender said that, Hamfast sobbed more loudly. Bringing in Rangers only confirmed his fears that this was larger than they could take care of or expected. Bilbo thanked the bartender for his troubles and helped Hamfast walk to the Shire. It took twice as long as normal as each of them kept having breakdowns on the side of the road. 

 

When they reached Bag End, they were a mess. Merry and Pippin's parents were waiting for them in the foyer. When they saw how Bilbo and Hamfast looked, leaning against each other for support, they, too, broke down silently. No words were needed to confirm what they already knew; their children were gone and may never come back. They all wept silently together for hours. Bilbo was the one who found his voice first. He explained how their trip to Bree was a disappointment, and how the barman promised to send word if there was speak of Hobbitlings about and that the Rangers were willing to help also. The Tooks spoke up next, telling how their search ended in failure, not that they were holding too much hope in their search anyways.

Now was the worst part: waiting. The parents had to wait for the Rangers to do what they could not, and it made them feel worthless. At this point, they were working off of hope alone. Esmeralda wandered away to make broth for them, the only light food they could eat while the worry ate them away.

 

It didn't take the rest of the Shire long to figure out something was wrong. Hamfast was the head of the gardening position, and the Tooks and Brandybucks had set tea, brunch and luncheon dates with other families of the Shire. None were there at their respective simals, and troubling noises were coming from Bag End. There hadn't been crying in Bag End ever since Bilbo came back from his dreadful adventure, and when he adopted his nephew. No one dared to investigate though. That is, until Lobelia Sackville-Baggins heard of the events going about in the Shire. Everyone watched as she strolled up Bagshot Row with her umbrella twirling innocently. 

 

Lobelia knocked firmly on the door. As expected, Bilbo opened the door. What the watchers did not expect was Lobelia embracing Bilbo, who crumpled at the comforting touch. She turned and glared at the spectators as she moved Bilbo inside. The spectators were gone before the door had closed.

 

Lobelia may be jealous of Bag End, but Bilbo was her cousin, and only she was allowed to make him sad. The friendship they had when they were younger, during simpler time, would always stay with them, no matter their current battle of wits going on.  

 

Lobelia turned towards her cousin and smacked him lightly upside the head. He was ruining her reputation and refused to tell her what was wrong. She was only mildly surprised that the other missing families were there. Sitting Bilbo down next to the grieving families, Lobelia went to work fixing a proper meal. She kept it light, tea and some scones, and when they made no move to eat it, ordered them to eat. Slowly, the parents were fed under Lobelia's watchful gaze. When they all had one scone and a cup of tea in them, Lobelia began her interrogation.

 

“What happened to the children?” Never one to beat around the bush, Lobelia went straight to the point. The problem must be with the children because they stayed with Bilbo last night, their parents were here crying and there was no sight or peep of the Hobbitlings.

 

Bilbo was the one to explain, “It's all my fault. They left and we don't know where they are.” Lobelia gaped at them for a moment. Hobbitlings don't leave without telling someone where they went. “We've searched all of the Shire and Bree. No sign of them.” Bilbo finished, looking hollow. In all of her life, Lobelia had never seen a more dejected Hobbit.

 

“Why are you here then?” Lobelia demanded. He, and the rest of the parents, should be looking for the children! Bilbo, however, took it the wrong way. He cried that he should be banished from the Shire for losing the children. Lobelia slapped that thought away from him, literally. She may wish for Bag End and all of its comforts, not to mention all the times she annoyed Bilbo to no end about it, but Bilbo was still her cousin, and family kept family together in times of need. “Fool of a Baggins! I meant that instead of moping about, you all should be out and about trying to find you families. Now,” Lobelia stood and grabbed her umbrella, “I'll inform the Shire as you six start searching again for clues as to where the Hobbitlings may have wandered off to.” With that, she left.

 

The families sat there for a while longer. They were dreading telling the others, but knew they needed their help. When the Shirelings heard of the problem, business came to a halt. Every Hobbit was out looking for the missing children. No one found any traces of them, though, and the day ended with many Hobbits going home and to bed without supper. Missing children were a major concern in the Shire, as Hobbitlings were more prone to the elements. Most of the deaths that occurred in the Shire were children's deaths because of that reason. Just a cold wind could seize up a child to the point of death. That was why Hobbits never left the Shire, as they needed to protect their children. Most could not stomach food when they knew the children were stuck outside in the elements alone.

 

The next day, they found nothing

The day after that, nothing.

A week passed, and the Hobbits gave up. The Hobbitlings were most likely dead by now. Hamfast, the Tooks and the Brandybucks didn't leave Bag End during any of this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I figure that Bilbo and Lobelia could have been friends when they were young, but them social ettiquttes drove them apart. That, and Lobelia is such an undetminded character.  
> So glad that every liked the Bifur and Sam interactions ^.^ My love for the Gamgee family is quite extrodinary.  
> Don't worry, the children are still alive, and Bilbo will be moving out of the Shire to find them soon.


	6. Into the Wild

VI.

 

Esmeralda was the one to find the note. She was trying to clean the house to distract herself of the up coming funeral for the children. At first glance, Esmeralda thought the note was an old letter, and she was going to throw it away. Then she noticed the childish scrawl on it. Dropping the feather duster and a vase she was holding, Esmeralda ran out the room to find the others. If it was a note from the children, and she so desperately wanted it to be, the others needed to know and read it when she did.

 

Her face was pale when she reached the garden where the others were making a memorial for the children, but Esmeralda's eyes held a light that was absent for an entire week. Before they could ask her what was wrong, Esmeralda opened the note and read out loud:

“We gone to mountan to mak Bilbo hapy~SG”

 

The others stared at her with wide eyes, not believing that the children left for a mountain. The closest mountain was the Blue Mountains, but what would be there that could make Bilbo happy? Slowly, their heads turned towards the Hobbit in question, whose face was paler than a sheet. Tears threatened to spill as he realized the implications of that Note. The children left towards Erebor to make him happy somehow. He thought about why they thought he was sad about Erebor. Sure, he may never see it again, and it was far from glorious when he did see it, because of the banishment, but he was happy---Bilbo stopped his thoughts and rewound them. His banishment, the one Thorin placed on him. The children must have heard talk around the Shire and decided to do something about it.

 

“T-They left towards Ere-Erebor.” Bilbo said shakily as the others gasped. “to try and lift my banishment. This is horrible! The-The journey they are are going on is a fool's one! Thorin d-died at the Battle of Five Armies, and Dain Ironfoot, the next ruler, wouldn't know what they are talking about. Who knows what he would do with them then?” Bilbo explained. The Hobbits looked at each other, worry and hope in their eyes. Their children could very well be alive, but they  were crossing the Wild, where orcs and wargs and nasty wizards roamed freely.

 

“You're going to go and fetch them, right?” Hamfast asked hesitantly. Bilbo looked offended that he even had to ask that question. Of course he was going to find the children! “I'll go pack your bags” Hamfast said as he turned to go inside. The Tooks went off to tell the rest of the Shire to hold off on the funeral, the children were alive. As the Brandybucks left to write the speech he had to give the children for running off, Bilbo stared at the letter. He remembered passing it by each time he left to search for them. If only he had found that letter the first day, then the Hobbitlings could have been safe in their beds at night, not under the stars with only blankets and a dying fire to keep them warm.

 

Bilbo entered Bag End to help Hamfast pack. Knowing his gardener, he was probably stuffing it full of food and handkerchiefs, not the more important accessories like warm blankets and clothes. Bilbo knew that he would have to hire a Ranger to accompany him on this journey and the journey back. His first trip across Middle Earth was with 13 fine, battle ready dwarves, and he was nearly killed multiple times. He was not foolish as to believe he could make it by himself and back again with children.

 

By the time the Tooks came back, the Brandybucks had written letters for the children and Bilbo was geared to go. He left the keys with Hamfast. With a firm hug from each Hobbit, Bilbo walked out the door for the second adventure of his lifetime. The path to Bree was filled with Hobbits wishing him off. They may hate adventures, but this was a necessary one to protect their own kin. The flowers that were going to be used for the funeral were thrown onto his path, a blessing for hope and good fortune.

 

 

 

The first thing Bilbo did when he reached the town of Bree was to go to the Prancing Pony. The bartender recognized Bilbo and asked about the missing Hobbitlings. Telling him, Bilbo asked where any Rangers were,and the bartender pointed towards a dark corner. Bilbo marched over, determined to hire one.

 

“Good morrow, Rangers,” Bilbo said and received hellos back, “I am in need of your assistance. You see, four of our Hobbitlings have left and we need to take them back.” One of the Rangers asked where they were. “They left towards Erebor, and already have about a week's start on us. Please, journey with me and help bring them back. I can pay you richly.”

 

A burly Ranger laughed, “Erebor? The reclaimed dwarven kingdom? Ha, those stupid halflings are refusing to have anyone other than a dwarf enter!” The others nodded in agreement. “Not to mention how dangerous the mountain pass is becoming now that the orcs are gathering together again. If I were you, halfling, I would just turn around and forget about the children. Fool's journey if you go on it.”  

 

Bilbo was now seething. Just this morning, everyone in the Shire found out that the children were alive, and this Ranger wanted him to leave them to die? Never mind what the Hobbits would do if he came back empty handed. When they felt like it, Hobbits could be more ruthless than orcs on a rampage. And he called Bilbo a halfling, the worst thing a Hobbit could be called. “Cowards! The lot of you! What happen to those who fought during the Fell Winter? Has the sense of family and love left you all? If you are not coming, I'll just go by myself. Last time I call upon a Ranger for help.” Bilbo muttered the last part to himself as he left the tavern, creating quite a scene. Hobbits don't normally yell, but when they do, people listen and feel like a reprimand child afterwards. The Rangers looked down in shame as the solid oak door slammed shut. 

 

Bilbo was halfway out of Bree when a Ranger caught up. The Hobbit scowled, but said nothing. The Ranger spoke first, “I do not think this journey is foolish. It is quite noble, actually. I fear that the noble Rangers during the Fell Winter have died off or have hidden away, taking their virtues with them. However, do not group all Rangers into one group. Some of us still have honor. And I believe you have just retaught those Rangers what it is to have honor and values.” Bilbo glanced at him. “I, Aragorn, shall take your quest as my own.”

 

Bilbo smiled, “Bilbo Baggins, at your service.” They shook hands and left Bree together, venturing out into the Wild.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rangers need a good Hobbit to smack them sometimes.  
> And the note is suppose to have spelling mistakes. Sam is only a Hobbitlings, afterall, and is therefore still learning.  
> In my head, Hobbits are passive/aggressive creatures, but when they are mad enough and snap, they are vicious. Why else would the Shire be unattacked for so many years. The Fell Winter happened because they like peace, and forgot to be aggressive as they were trying to mourn.  
> Someone wanted Aragorn, so there he is :)


	7. Visions of the Future

 

VII

 

A month after the dwarven caravan left Bree, they camped outside the foot of the Misty Mountains. During that time, many of the dwarves tried to take the Hobbitlings back to Bree. They were children of the soft folk, not made to go on journeys across Middle Earth. That, and they had orders from the king not to let outsiders into the reclaimed dwarven empire. Each time, Astknut warded off the dwarves set on taking back the Hobbitlings. By now, it was too late to backtrack to the town of Bree and give back the children who did not belong with them. When the children were put to bed, the adults tried to reason with the female dwarf.

 

“You know that the mountain pass is becoming dangerous again. It is going to be tragic bring those untrained through it!” A father of a dwarfling argued. The only reason why he was bringing his own son was because he needed to go home, to Erebor, and reclaim the almost lost culture and life of before. These Hobbits had no respect for dwarven culture, judging by the stories he heard of the one giving away the Arkenstone, their most treasured stone.

 

Another dwarf spoke up, “We were told not to bring any non-dwarves either! You could be tried with treason if they walk into Erebor! Astknut, think of your child!” The king despised Hobbits for what that one did. Burglar indeed, stealing the Heart of the Mountain itself. Any Hobbit who stepped, no, looked at Erebor were ordered to be beheaded, child or not. Every dwarf thought this was harsh, but knew that Hobbits hated traveling, especially east, so they didn't dwell too much on the punishment. All the members of the caravan grew to love the four kindly children and didn't want them to end up dead by the hands of an orc or a dwarf.

 

Astknut stood, towering over the assembled group. Her fiery red beard glowed in the firelight. “I know the consequences! But you have to trust me. Dark times are ahead,” Astknut said softly, trying to keep the children asleep and unaware, “I had a vision. Orc armies invading Erebor, burning everything to the ground, making Smaug seem like child's play.” She gazed at the sleeping Hobbitlings. “In that vision, I saw a Hobbit standing about a volcano, saving Erebor of the fate, saving all of Middle Earth of that fate.”

 

The adults were quiet for awhile. “But how can children save Erebor? It just seems cruel to send a child up a volcano, especially since the closest one is in Mordor!”

 

“It is not the children that came into my dream, or at least I hope so.” Astknut said, “The Hobbit in my vision looked older beyond his years.”

 

An elder stood, his stance demanding attention, which the dwarves gave. “Astknut, you have had to bear this burden of sight. It was revealed to you a dark future, one that shows Erebor is not as safe as we believe it to be. By seeing that Hobbit, whomever it may be, standing by the volcano, it means that we shall be in need of the race we have sold short yet again. I was there when the Dragon Fever took our blessed King Thor's mind. Bifur explained to me that the same sickness was taking King Thorin's mind. The Hobbit named Bilbo, son of Bungo, removed the Arkenstone, the heart of the mountain, and exiled himself, but saved our people.” Bifur looked down, sadden at the thought of his lost friend Bilbo, gentle petting Samwise's hair where he was curled up on his lap. “Hobbits are turning out to be remarkable creatures that everyone is selling short. Astknut, please let us know of anymore of your visions. We may be old or too young to fight great battles, but we will support you for the greater good.”

 

The female dwarf looked surprised. “What? No, you must not! If the king hears about this, we will all be held for treason! It is much better for one to die than all of us.” She pleaded to the old dwarf. 

“My silly child,” the elder dwarf said, “I understand where your fears are coming from, but worry not. I will not condemn the children and parents, but we elder dwarves can help. If we cannot die in a battle against orcs, let it be against Erebor, for her own safety. This way, we will die with a purpose, instead of withering away without one.”

 

Astknut cried a little, overwhelmed by the support she was receiving. She thanked them and then sent everyone to bed. Tomorrow they would be facing the Misty Mountains, and they needed all the rest they could get.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, so sorry for it being short. I kinda sorta forgot about it, with the mountains of homework I have been receiving from school.   
> Thanks to Krisa for pointing out a flaw (why would the dwarves accept the Hobbitlings). Because of her, the plot will thicken a bit.   
> This chapter was suppose to be a "K, lol, we will help you take the hobbitlings to erebor, but no further" one, not a "we will accept treason for you" one. It just took a mind of its own and I went with it. I'll try to update sooner than a month next time.  
> Again, sorry for the late update.


End file.
